Moss
Moss '(モス ''Mosu) is a strong mage, and a second generation user of Cavern God Slayer Magic which involves the element of earth to defeat enemies. He's the third member of the Koma Inu team: Belua Venatores and acts as the team's source of raw muscle. He isn't much one for thinking, instead relying on his philosophy of "act first, think later." Appearance Even among some of the most bizarre members of Koma Inu, Moss stands out for his towering size and muscular build. His frame is enough to intimidate most people, but past that his looks are interesting. His face is a conjuncture of handsome angular features and sharp eyes. He has neck-length, ruby red hair that flows wildly around his face. Not only that, but there some kind of strange marking over Moss's right arm, he insists that its only a tattoo from a bet he made a long time ago, but there are still rumors that persist about it. Following his looks, Moss wears clothing that shows off his body, such as tight, compression shirts that mold to the shape of his abs. Below that he wears a sturdy leather belt, and a pair of sleek black pants. For his feet, Moss wears a pair of black and white canvas shoes that are somewhat tattered and ripped. Finally, his outfit is topped of with a rather simple looking, faux gold cross that hangs down past his chest, and occasionally a cloak that is colored the same red as his hair. Personality Moss is not what you would call a scholar, instead he spends his time breaking things around the guild hall or showing off his "spectacular" muscles. His IQ leaves something to be desired, and he is often ignored when it comes to decision making (much to Moss's confusion). As such, Moss was given the role of raw power when he joined up with both Koma Inu and "Belua Venatores." However, Moss is not what stereotypical bully that his looks and bragging would lead you to believe. No, instead Moss treats his guild mates like his real family, and rarely misses an opportunity to socialize. It this trait that allowed him to grow close enough to both Heath and Judah so that they could form a team. Despite his jovial and outgoing personality, Moss is quite literally a "bull in the china shop" as he can be seen breaking many pieces of furniture when he's had too much ale, or he becomes too excited. He often forgets what's in his direct path, and rarely notices when he's accidentally trampled a guild mate or shattered a vase. History Moss never grew up in what could be called "wealth" and struggled his entire life to feed himself and his family, as well as get his education. Due to his lack of quality education Moss became disinterested with learning anything, and became quite foolish in doing so. Moss valued the money he rarely had over just about anything else, except for his dysfunctional family, and picked up any high-paying job. The only high-paying jobs Moss could find dealt with very shady people and practices, and ,due to his muscular build, usually became lowly muscle for crime families and gangs. He stained his childhood and adolescence with blood and hollow money, and was left with the fragments of a family that no longer loved him and a dead-end future. Moss left whatever remained of his past and drifted through half of Fiore, he avoided doing any job that seemed to involve his considerable size and was thus left with very little funds. He finally found himself at the end of the road: Onibus Town, and their resident guild Koma Inu. For Moss, this guild seemed to good to be true, a place where anyone could join and get good money for doing a hero's work? He was instantly attracted to the guild and became an honorary member. Moss started out with small jobs to get a feel for it, and, using a pair of magic pistols he bought from a second-hand shop, pulled in enough cash to buy himself a rinky dink apartment on the poorer side of town. He kept scraping together small sums of money, most of it going towards rent, before deciding to buy a special item he had come across. This item was enormously expensive costing him most of his life savings, but it was a good investment because with it he could take on the serious jobs. What he bought was a single Cavern God Slayer Magic lacrima that he implanted into himself immediately, it took over a year to get adjusted to the strange magic but he finally settled into it. It was at this time that Heath had shown up at the guild and Moss was instantly attracted towards him, in his mind Heath represented all the anger he had felt as a teenager, the anger he never got to get over. Moss proved good at either deflecting or ignoring Heath's belligerent comments to the point where Heath had accepted the fact that Moss was not going away. It was soon after that the shy amnesiac Judah Iscariot, the abrasive devil slayer Heath, and the all-muscle-no-brain Moss joined together to form "Belua Venatores". Magic and Abilities [[Cavern God Slayer Magic|'''Cavern God Slayer Magic]]' '(洞窟の神スレイヤーマジック Dōkutsu no kami sureiyāmajikku): Cavern God Slayer Magic is a unique type of Earth God Slayer Magic that involves the element of earth. The difference between this type and earth-type god slayer magic is that Cavern God Slayer Magic does not allow the user to produce earth from their own body. Instead, the user must constantly eat the surrounding earth to build charge for their spells, before expending it like a battery. * Cavern God's Bellow '(洞窟神のベロー ''Dōkutsu-shin no berō): The user must first consume some amount of earth before this spell may be cast, of course, the power of this spell comes from how much of the earth is eaten, as well as the fertility of the earth they have consumed as well. Then, the user can release it much in the same way other God Slayer Bellows are released, in this case in the form of a powerful jet of mud, rock, and other dense material to cause lethal blunt trauma. * 'Cavern God's Erupting Ground Fist '(洞窟神の噴出グラウンド拳 Dōkutsu-shin no funshutsu guraundo ken): Similar in matter to the Earth God's Rock Bursting Fist, this spell is the second most basic spell in a user's arsenal and it is mainly used for close combat. The user has to consume a substantial amount of earth to be able to use this spell effectively, and then the user can extend their arm forward (usually towards their target) before a large fist erupts from the ground beneath the opponent, this fist can be large or small depending on the user's wishes, and how much earth they consumed beforehand. * '''Cavern God's Divine Pillars (洞窟神の神柱 Dōkutsu-shin no shinbashira): This spell is unique in that is doesn't require the user to consume earth, instead there just needs to be sufficient amounts of it around the target. First the user plants their hands firmly into the ground before flowing their magical energy through it. They then release it in a torrent of mighty stone pillars, these pillars can be weak, strong, thin, or large. Furthermore, they can be produced to create makeshift prisons, spike traps, spring boards, or just powerful blunt objects to crush opponents. * Cavern God's Earthen Thundering '(洞窟神の土サンダ ''Dōkutsu-shin no tsuchi sanda): Like the spell stated above, this technique does not require any earth to be consumed, only a sufficient amount of ground around the caster. First, the use must channel their energy through their body and into the ground before slamming their fist into the earth beneath them. Then, if the spell works, a mighty earthquake will begin to destroy almost everything around the user, the rang and power of this spell is so potent that it can level villages. [[Crash|'''Crash]] (, Kurasshu lit. Pulverization)': '''is an extremely powerful Caster Magic that can only be properly utilized by the strongest of magicians – it is a power which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with into innumerable pieces through a pressurization of magical energies. Moss can control this magic to certain extent, but due to its volatile nature he doesn't employ it much. As such, he only knows 1 or 2 spells relating to it and he usually won't call upon them unless pushed to the very brink. * '''Divine Upheaval: Primum Mobile '(神の押上げ: 一次携帯 Kami no gekidō: Primum mobairu): Combining both his Cavern God Slayer Magic and Crash, Moss dives into the ground concealing his whereabouts from his enemies. He'll then erupt from the grown delivering a powerful crash-imbued uppercut that sends the opponent high into the air. This punch can easily send foes soaring across the skies and out of the fight almost instantly, however, like all crash spells, it requires a massive amount of focus to cast correctly. * 'Arcanum Fall: Antenora '(アルカノム秋：Antenora Arukanomu aki: Antenora): Since Crash magic has the unique ability to "break" magic in the sense that it can be nullified through a single punch, Moss has crafted himself a spell specifically to do so, this spell also requires a massive amount of focus but to much gain for the user. Focused into a single punch, this spell ruptures any magical energy it comes into contact with regardless of size or intangibility rendering it useless. Category:Alvedrez Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:God Slayer Category:Godslayer Category:Crash Mage Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Elemental Magic User Category:Earth Magic User